


love letter

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Jonghyun falls in love quickly.





	love letter

**Author's Note:**

> the little poem is from [this](http://myfortae.tumblr.com/post/170855653383/studyblr-there-are-people-who-are-rays-of)

> there are people who are rays of sunshine,  
> cherry blossoms, vanilla candles  
> and the colors of dusk.

Jonghyun falls in love quickly. **  
**

They’d fallen for Tae, confessed and started dating them within a week of them meeting, and even though it’s been barely two months, Jonghyun doesn’t think they’ve ever been happier. Jinki kind of agrees, always teasing Jonghyun about how soft they are for Tae or telling Tae how whiny Jonghyun had been about liking them before they’d started dating.

They don’t know everything about each other, not yet, but that’s okay. Jonghyun knows that Tae loves them, that they love Tae back, and that they’ll be happy together for a long time yet. And that’s more than enough for them.

So when Tae tells Jonghyun that they kind of really like fae pronouns, Jonghyun looks up what that means, tries their best to remember and not slip up. There are other things Tae tells them, things that they don’t quite understand but that make their heart weak and soft because Tae trusts them this  _much_.

Sometimes, Jonghyun will wake up to texts that have clearly been written out by sleepy fingers - sometimes it’s Tae telling them about the dreams that have shaken fae awake or the memories that have just as suddenly come to fae, but other times, it’s just a simple declaration of love. Tae isn’t as openly affectionate as Jonghyun is, faer shyness easily mistaken for something more unfriendly, something stiff and cold.

But Tae isn’t like that, not really. Fae’re strong in faer softness, and Jonghyun loves doing little things for fae - telling fae how much they love fae, how sweet and kind and lovely fae are, how glad they are to have met fae. And even though Tae always blushes or whines or shakes faer head, fae’re always hiding a smile behind faer hand or muffling giggles with faer sweater sleeve.

Fae don’t always say those three little words back, but that’s okay, because Jonghyun knows fae love them too.

And also because Tae’s love is there in the way fae reach out for them, in the way fae collapse into bed and curl around them, soft breaths puffing into their neck. It’s there in the way Tae smiles at the sight of Jonghyun after a long day and the way fae remembered their favorite coffee order after just one date.

There are times though, where Jonghyun can’t help forgetting that though, their anxiety blowing normal things out of proportion and making them wonder if Tae ever even loved them in the first place. Because there are times, times where Tae doesn’t say _I love you_  back, times where fae forget to text them back and times where fae flinch away from Jonghyun’s affectionate touches.

Jonghyun knows, rationally, that Tae loves them to death, that fae would never do anything to hurt them, but there are some  _times_  where Jonghyun just wants to  _ask_ , do you even love me?

It’s been almost three months, and they haven’t even kissed. Which is honestly okay, but for the way Jonghyun  _wants_. And they can’t help blurting it out while Tae is half asleep, head in Jonghyun’s lap as Jonghyun tries to watch tv.

“Why haven’t we kissed yet?”

Tae doesn’t answer for a long few moments, and Jonghyun almost gives up, sure that fae’re asleep, but then fae open faer mouth to say, “I don’t know.”

And it’s such a Tae answer that Jonghyun can’t help laughing even though they can feel tears stinging in their eyes. “Okay,” they say, and maybe it’s something in the tone of their voice, or maybe Tae just knows them well enough by now, because fae open faer eyes and look up at them, frowning a little.

“Jonghyunnie, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing. I’m fine, really.”

“Jonghyunnie,” Tae says after a minute, “do you want me to kiss you?”

And the words are on Jonghyun’s tongue (yes, please, kiss me like you need me) but they can’t  _say_  that, because they don’t want to make Tae upset, and they don’t want fae to hate them, or be a burden on them-

“Jonghyunnie,” Tae says again, and it’s like fae can tell what they’re thinking, because fae reach out to squeeze both of Jonghyun’s hands with faers. “Can I kiss you, Jonghyunnie? It’s okay if you say no.”

But Jonghyun doesn’t, because how could they, when this is all they’ve been wanting for so long? “Please,” is all Jonghyun manages to get out, and Tae just laughs a little, turning to face them fully. Fae look absolutely enamoured, and Jonghyun can’t help flushing pink when Tae says, “ _Baby_.” like Jonghyun is the most precious thing in the world. And maybe, they are, to fae.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Jonghyunnie. Okay?” And Tae is close now, close enough that fae blur in Jonghyun’s vision, or maybe that’s just the tears that are welling up again.

“Okay,” Jonghyun breathes, and even before the word has finished falling from their lips, Tae’s lips are against theirs, soft and chaste and slightly chapped.

It’s definitely not the best kiss in the world, but it’s a nice one, and it’s quickly followed by a second, third, fourth - and Jonghyun starts to lose count after that, so they think it’s safe to think that Tae feels the same.

* * *

> there are people who are marble floors,  
> roman temples, black ink  
> and the smell of the earth after rain.

Jonghyun meets Minho in a flurry of motion - a quick breath caught and lost, a harsh collision, the cold seeping into their bones even as the warmth of a foreign body blankets their own. It’s cliche, it’s so incredibly, stupidly cliche, but their heart is already melting as they blink up at the stranger that is staring down at them with something like worry and amusement plain on their face.

“Are you okay?” the stranger asks, and Jonghyun contemplates saying no for just a moment, just to see if they’d get helped to the benches or maybe even, impossibly, a phone number.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Fine, good, amazing, perfect, because the stranger has climbed off of them, gotten to their feet and  _offered their hand._ They pull Jonghyun up with ease and Jonghyun doesn’t even have to pretend to wobble, squeezing their hand tight and reaching out to balance themself.

The stranger laughs a little, barely even faltering even though Jonghyun is now leaning full into them. “Are you sure? What’s your name?”

“Jonghyun,” they mumble, clutching tighter as the stranger begins to push off on the ice, gliding slow and careful, close to the wall.

“I’m Minho. Jonghyunnie, it’s easier if you’re not looking down. Just look ahead and lean on me, okay? I won’t let you fall.”

Jonghyun’s heart stutters and they nod, even if they can’t help squeaking when Minho tugs them forwards. And maybe it’s the romantic in them, but this is so  _nice_ , because Minho is tall and warm and sturdy, and they’re  _cute_. Jonghyun almost wishes that Jinki were here to see them like this, on the arm of a person as cute as Minho.

“It might be easier like this,” Minho says then, taking one of Jonghyun’s hands in theirs and then easily, effortlessly spinning around to face them. They’re skating backwards now, careful and slow, and they’re holding both of Jonghyun’s hands in theirs, and Jonghyun can’t  _help_ giggling, because god. If Minho is flirting with them, they’re doing an excellent job of it, and even if they’re not, this will be something to brag to Jinki about for  _weeks_.

“Thanks, Minhoie.”

“Minhoie?”

“Yeah! Since I’m Jonghyunnie, you’re Minhoie.” Minho doesn’t say anything to that, but they do smile warm and bright at them, and the gentleness in it really does make Jonghyun feel like they’re melting from the inside out. They just keep tugging Jonghyun along, slow and steady and careful, looking over their shoulder occasionally to make sure they won’t bump into anyone. They look natural on the ice, and though their cheeks are red and their hands are cold, they don’t appear to feel the cold - or maybe they’re just used to it.

“Aren’t you cold?” They’re not even wearing a  _jacket_.

“No, I’ve taken skating lessons since I was little, so I’m used to it. Are you?” And before Jonghyun can say anything, Minho starts skating towards the entrance of the rink, holding both of Jonghyun’s hands tight. “Come on, we’ll get something warm to eat. Don’t want you cold, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun absolutely can’t bite back the giggle now, because yeah, this is probably, definitely a date. (Minho sitting them down and going to order and pay for everything basically confirms that. So does the soft cheek kiss and the phone number Jonghyun gets just before Minho has to go.)

* * *

> there are people who are star-gazing,  
> holding your breath, little smiles,  
> subtle touches and soft fabric.

They meet because of an astrology class that Jonghyun hadn’t even wanted to take. It’d been either astrology or some physics class, and Jonghyun chose astrology in a heartbeat. And it’s actually not that bad of a class - or, it wouldn’t be if the teacher wasn’t so  _boring_. Their only solace is that she does the lectures with the lights off, that they sits way up in the back so she won’t notice them, that they’re able to write out little lyrics and poems and occasionally scribble down notes. Jonghyun’s other solace is the boy that sits next to them, always more than half asleep or trying to open some snack without disturbing the teacher. It’s cute, it’s enamoring, and Jonghyun finds themself writing a  _lot_  of love songs.

They’re all songs that the boy - Jinki - won’t ever hear, and that’s okay. The words are for Jonghyun alone, which is probably why Jonghyun nearly faints when Jinki leans over one day and plucks Jonghyun’s notebook from their desk. “What’s this?” Jinki asks, and it’s only because of how cute he is that Jonghyun doesn’t immediately snatch it back.

“It’s - just things I’ve been writing.”

Of course though, Jinki manages to flip to the end, where the songs are very obviously about him. “Who are these about?”

“You’d laugh if you knew, so I’m not telling you.”

“I want you to tell me though.”

Something about the way Jinki’s said it makes Jonghyun’s breath catch, and Jinki smiles a little before leaning back so it looks like he’s paying attention to the teacher. Jonghyun does end up telling him though, and even though Jinki laughs, it doesn’t seem like he’s laughing  _at_ them, because of how fond he looks. It’s kind of nice.

And so is the way Jinki asks them out months later, even if it is on Valentine’s day. Which had been unintentional, apparently, but it’s just  _cute_. Jinki’s cute, and Jonghyun feels cute whenever they sit with him at lunch, because they hold hands under the table so Kibum won’t tease them, and everything about their new relationship is just so  _cute_. Jinki’s cute when Jonghyun steals that first quick kiss, and Jonghyun is sure they’re cute when they open their locker to find that Jinki’s stuffed it full of flowers.

And Jinki’s especially cute when he picks Jonghyun up close to 8pm, blushing and stuttering like he hasn’t already met Jonghyun’s family before. He’s wearing a thick sweater and tight fitting pants (the one that Jonghyun always says makes his thighs look nice), and he blushes even harder when Jonghyun kisses him, ignoring their sister’s cooing and their mom’s smile.

“You two have fun now,” she says, and Jonghyun pushes Jinki out the door so he doesn’t have to listen to whatever comment Sodam will make. Jinki does press a quick kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek once they’re safe in his car,  _and_  he lets them have the aux cord even though he knows they’ve been listening to the same album for weeks now.

“So where are we going?”

“Guess, Jonghyunnie.”

“Tell!”

And Jinki is as weak for Jonghyun as they are for him, because Jinki just laughs a little and squeezes their hand before saying, “We’re going stargazing, Jonghyunnie.”

It’s a cute first date, but it’s also so  _cliche_ , which makes it that much better. Jinki doesn’t look like it, but he’s kind of a huge romantic, and even just the idea of them stargazing together has Jonghyun giggling.

It’s nice though - they stop for smoothies before heading up to the big sledding hill and spreading out a blanket for them to lay on. They’re the only ones there (which, of course, because it’s only barely April, and still chilly) so Jonghyun curls up close to Jinki, closing their eyes as Jinki’s hand runs soft down the length of their side.

“You know, you’re supposed to have your eyes  _open_  to look at the stars, Jonghyunnie.” Jinki’s voice is quiet, but Jonghyun can hear the fondness run through, and they - like always - can’t help pouting.

“You wouldn’t know my eyes were closed if you weren’t looking at me!”

“I  _am_  looking at the stars, Jonghyunnie.”

And oh my  _god_ , because Jinki  _would_. “Shut up!” They’re laughing as they say it, and Jinki’s laughing too, breathy little chuckles as he leans down to kiss the top of Jonghyun’s head.

“You’re cute, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun knows, but they let Jinki tell them that in between quick kisses and soft touches as they pout and whine for more praise.

Not much stargazing is done that night, but that’s okay - it’s the perfect first date in Jonghyun’s opinion.


End file.
